


Naruto Sexy Challenges

by Draynuy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is several little stories that I would love see adopted, they are imagined for a rank mature or explicit but generally with enough detail to create a good plot with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Sexy Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> First, I know that not all details that I described will not be used but I like to be complete.  
> Second if a story (or several) tempts you, please try to write with a good plot not just a smut filled fic.

**Hyuga sisters, Naruto and their harem**

After seeing the final of the chunin exam that opposed Naruto and Neji, Hanabi fall in love with the Jinchuriki. At the beginning she doesn’t understand these sentiments and goes to her sister for an explanation. Hinata, oddly, feels none jealousy toward her sister but understands the situation so she admits her own sentiments and shares with her sister all the details that she know about Naruto. This shared love gets the sister closer and they develop a relationship, that turn quickly more than sisterly.Hinata discover a Hanabi less aloof and ambitious than she believed and Hanabi understand that her sister is less weak and shy that she appeared.

After that Hiashi abandons both his daughters at profit of Neji, the two sisters decide to seduce Naruto and then form a new clan with him and all other neglected ninjas (and civilians too), (mostly female but other men, for some other couples, are possible).

For the basic plot that must be add to the smut, an UA of the original plot until the Pain attack may be used but Naruto doesn’t go in a travel, he train in the village with the occasional mission and it's Hinata and not Sakura that become the apprentice of Tsunade.

For the girls that must be add to the harem with (by) the Hyuga sister:

-Fem Haku she survived and lived in wave until a second mission to wave when Naruto and the sister recruit her.

-Tenten after that she was rejected by Neji

-Hana Inuzuka, she is an odd in the Inuzuka clan and never fell totally at her place in it.

-Sasame Fuma during the first infiltration in Oto

\- Tayuya, she is rescued during the abduction of Sasuke and later with the help of the sisters, of Naruto and a bit of Jiraya and Tsunade she manage to absorb her mark that becomes a bloodline of physical and chakra boost and transformation but with exhaustion as a side effect.

Other girls may be in the harem according to your choice but not more than 10 to 12 girls.

Furthermore, others couples may be present.

Suggest, Hinata and Hanabi may have a jutsu that allows them to be temporarily futa and fuck other girls.

Tenten must have a bloodline that permits her to manipulate every weapon and with time and practice to discover the secret technique of the formers owners.

Also you can change the characters' age however you like, you may even make that Hinata and Hanabi are false twins and use the pretext that the Hyuga have prevented Hanabi to do missions because she was too precious as Heiress.

Other suggestion, into the shippuden time frame, Naruto can develops a jutsu or Fuinjutsu that permits to copy the genetic of the bloodline of another by having sexual interaction; the bloodline copied will just be minor in comparison of the original.

So the new Uzumaki clan may have at minimum: the regeneration and optimization of Naruto, The Byakugan of Hinata and Hanabi, the boost and Transformation of Tayuya, The Hyoton of Haku, the partnership of Hana and the adaptability to weapons of Tenten. Future children of the clan will have one primary trait and the others will be minors

Example: the regeneration and optimization of Naruto permit him to heal a broken arm in 1 or 2 day and his bones will be 3 to 4 times stronger but for a copied trait this will be 1 to 2 week with the bones 2 times stronger.

Another example: Haku can merge with her Hyoton, others can only create the Ice.

Final example, a minor Byakugan will just have the super vision but not the 360° of range.

**Kyubi’s Corruption, the dawn of a new age**

First, for this Challenge/Request i counsel to view this doujin/fanart [Arania] The Kyuubi's Corruption (Naruto) by this link " http://g.e-hentai.or...717/96543f1e3b/ "

My request is to write a fic who is inspired by this doujin, not to follow this scenario but close.

First, the fic is in a UA (obviously), where Haku survive and join Konoha where he is very loyal to Naruto.

Also with their profession, the majority of the shinobi are bisexual, one never knew when (s)he might die so...

The time line is during the training travel but Jiraya has decided that Naruto was more protected inside the village so he decides to train Naruto there when he can.

When Naruto is 14-15 year old Kyubi enters one cycle of heat (during one millennia give or take), since he has nobody to mate except Naruto, he decide to mate with his Jinchuriki. Kyubi persuades Naruto to mate with him, with the plan to dominate Naruto and takes the control of his body. Naruto accepts but, during the act, it's Naruto who dominates Kyubi and manage to absorb the kitsune and his chakra.

Naruto becomes then a hanyou semi furry kitsune but the heat it's not ending and affects Naruto and his chakra that exudes of him.

With the heat and bits of personality of Kyubi Naruto, thanks to his new chakra, decide to conquer the world by having lot of sex, persuade everyone to have lot of sex with everyone and transform everyone in hanyou semi furry.

The chakra of Naruto act like one very virulent virus, when one person is in its vicinity, that person became very aroused, his body transform in a hanyou form of the animal, or combination of animal that correspond to the person's character and or a attribute physic (the more animalistic pokemon are authorized) (some can gender bending or became futanary), and the person's chakra became like the chakra of Naruto allowing a contamination very quick.

The chakra affect all beings that possess a minimum of chakra so civilian, niken, summons and animals of special region (forest of death...) are contaminable.

The first victim (?) of Naruto must be Hinata who became a Hanyou kitsune or a Hanyou nekomata, the second victim (?) must be Haku who rest male and became a Hanyou dragon.

Hinata has an ability to became a futanary with a "on and off" to dominate other mate of Naruto.

After a time a resistance tries to counter the plan of Naruto but the member of the resistance are slowly convert or killed.

The character (and some transformation) that I would like to see in the Harem of Naruto are:

Hinata, kitune or nekomata

Haku, dragon

tenten Hana and her partners, wolf

Konohamaru, mix between monkey and fox

Hanabi

Anko, lamia

Shizune

gaara

temari

Fuu, not a insect

Tayuya

Kin

Kurotsuki

Tiger summons, one male and one female

Samui

Konan

Shion

If you want others in the Harem is your choice but everyone have limits, a Hanyou Naruto included

Also it will be a fic full of smut but I would like to see a basic plot developed in it

**Naruto Storm release**  

After the Kyubi attack, Sarutobi managed to hide the status Jinchuriki Naruto, only the high-placed ninjas are informed and Naruto grew up as an orphan normal.

During the five years that followed his re-inauguration as forced Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was consciously manipulated and walked all over; tired as he was by his age, his responsibilities and the ongoing conflict with Kumo. However, the attempted abduction by Kumo on the Hyuga heiress during a signing of the treaty was the last drop and he decided it was time to become the Hokage he was in time, to become again the Shinobi no Kami.

His first decision was to forget the ridiculous requests of Kumo and threatening them to reveal to the lords of fire and lightning, all the evidences found on the kidnapping attempt. (Allowing later Hyashi and Neji to be less pompous and cruel but causing tensions with Kumo.)

His second decision was to demote the civilian board of the council with the idea that Konoha is in a military dictatorship thus that the civilians are only minor advisors without any right of decision. (This causing him less paperwork and more time to trained).

Finally he decided to reshape the academy curriculum to make it safer and more important, while ensuring greater stability of the force shinobi:

-All children must be in Konoha pre-academy at the age of six years, and until the age of twelve where they are taught a curriculum combining civil education and basic shinobi art (roughly the curriculum of the manga). At twelve, the students are tested to see if they are fit to be shinobi (all factors are taken into account equally in order to avoid discarding particular cases such as Lee and Naruto), those that fail are sent to the civil school.

-All those who succeed are sent to the higher academy where they will learn the shinobi art in a method a bit more advanced: advanced chakra control, more suitable taijutsu, basic in ninjutsu and genjutsu, stealth, tracking and survival and initiation at Fuinjutsu, at weapon, at medicine and at the death. Some autonomy is left to the students, they are free to choose their class but too much specialization or too much lack in a subject is prevented; so there for students of all ages come together. Most missions D rank, rename E rank, are conducted by students to test and evaluate the possibility of diverse team.

At fifteen or sixteen, depending on the availability of students, teachers and the choice of students, academics undergo a final test and a psychological evaluation. Those who fail are listed as a reserve army, receive a program to stay in shape and are helped in their conversion, the others are declared genin and after the rite of passage into adulthood, which involves losing their virginity to someone of confidence that are usually the choice of the student, are distributed either alone or in pairs under the tutelage of a sensei.

The senseis are then in charge of the genins until all the promotion is chunin for one year. Missions and trainings are executed jointly with one or two other teams (the choice of senseis) under the tutelage of a sensei or more (depending on their availability as it enables them to do other missions). The genins must perform at least twenty missions’ D rank (which was considered a challenge as Tora the cat) before trying a mission C rank; they are totally excused of missions’ D rank after the hundredth.

Finally the Uchiha massacre does occur, but the Sandaime, showing his authority, only the corrupted are killed, the other survives. (Sasuke Paying less dark)

Naruto, considered as a normal orphan, is given the same level of attention and instruction than others and do not become a fool, hungry for attention but keeps Kushina’s personality with the intelligence and the charisma of Minato.

He befriends Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and at the pre-academy than Tenten and Lee at the higher academy. When Mizuki betrays during the first year of Naruto at the higher academy, Naruto and his friends accidentally intercept him. During this confrontation they all learn the secret of Naruto (what unites them). Naruto discovers that he can handle the storm element (combination of Futon, Raiton and Suiton) and learns the kagebushin and Hinata discovers she can handle the element vapor (Suiton and Katon).

During the years at the Academy, Naruto and Hinata learn the basics of their element, Tenten discovers she can hear the song of weapons (allowing her to wield instantly any weapon, with appropriate time she can learn the techniques of the former owners and finally, when the weapon is totally mastered she can discover the hidden potential of a weapon), Lee learned that despite he cannot expel his chakra he can manipulate the spiritual and physical energy in their basic form to the projection, while that Shino, Choji and Shikamaru decides to try to improve and expand the directory Ninpo of their families.

During the rite of passage to adulthood, Naruto ends up with Hinata. It is with Hinata that he trains as genin team under the Guardianship of Iruka who has passed his examination Junin for the occasion, Iruka specialize in Ninjutsu barrier (Doton and Raiton combined).

The other teams are:

Lee learning under Gay, Tenten apprentice by Yugao (which is the current weapons ’mistress), Sakura and Ino under Kurenai but working regularly with Anko dealing with Choji and Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino are under Asuma and Neji and Sasuke under Kakashi.

During the mission of wave country, which collects the male genins male, (the girls have another mission to be described), Naruto met Haku of the first day of recovery, and both, as the days pass, quickly form a friendship and a strong mutual attraction. In the days before the battle of the bridge Naruto and Haku succumb to their attraction and make love, which plunge Haku in an inside dilemma until he chooses Naruto, however he honor Zabusa, fallen at the betrayal of Gato, making his Kubikiri HOCHO.

At Konoha he will join the team Yugao.

Other wished scenes : the first time between Hinata and Tenten should take place at the girls ’ Mission, Haku and Tenten will be during the second round of the Chunin exam before the playoffs and finally, during the months of training, the first time between Tenten Naruto and Haku Hinata.

That's up to you to imagine the changes made to the universe Naruto with a Sarutobi in full Hokage mode, a Naruto more intelligent and less reckless, more ninjas for Konoha and a Konoha trained and proving his title of most powerful hidden village.

Also, I would really like to see this fic with a male Haku but if you are tempted but stopped by this requirement, you can also do this challenge with a female Haku.


End file.
